Daylight
by ShasyAusAngel
Summary: Im Back! As u'll have noticed im changing the name to just 'daylight' cuz it'd be weird with the nu PB 2 movie coming out an all :O) ..... Riddick/Carolyn
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hi everyone. I know this story is kinda late, and that the movie came out Ages and Ages ago, but I was watching it again on our movie channel (for like the 100th time) and just figured id have a go at writing a sequel of sorts.  
  
So if anyone out there is still reading the Pitch Black part of fan fiction and just so happens to take a look at this story, Please Review and tell me what ya think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Pitch Black the movie or the concept. Please don't sue me for loving your movie!. :O)  
  
  
  
Pitch Black 2 - Daylight  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
She lay watching as the blood and rain mingled in a pool of pinkish mud around her battered and exhausted body, the pain ripping through her causing her to cry out until she forced herself to still, listening to her cry echoing of the metallic walls of the storage compartment she had managed to drag herself into before collapsing in a bloody unconscious heap on the floor. Now, panting heavily from the pain pulsing through her she could hear the calls of the creatures outside, could hear their almost purring breaths as they passed by the compartment, smelling the blood coursing from the deep puncture wound in her back but yet unable to find a way of getting to her. She wondered how long she had been there, unconscious, with those things prowling outside. Gritting her teeth she half smiled sadly into the dark, absently fingering the goo covered knife she had pulled from her boot while airborne and used to cut herself loose from the alien who had plucked her from the ground. She supposed the others had left, long ago giving up on her and making their getaway and a single tear dripped from her cheek and mingled in the pool of bloodrain as she realised that it didn't matter how long she had been there, the fact was she probably wasn't going to be there much longer.  
  
*************************  
  
He could see them now, see their stony faces and their strong anticipation filled strides as they walked toward him. Jack squirmed next to him and he grabbed her arm to keep her from jumping up and doing something she would regret, causing her to look at him with panic filled eyes, "Why aren't you moving?" she whispered, watching the guards coming towards them. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking then lets get out of here" she added urgently looking towards the guards then back at his sunglass covered eyes questioningly. "Got no place to go right at this moment" he murmured, looking steadily ahead, much to the infuriation of Jack. He knew the time had come, that these guards had come to take him back underground, back to the slammer. He had been watching the realization of who he was slowly dawn on their faces for weeks now, ever since Jack had told them which ship they had been traveling on when they had crashed on the nightmare of a planet, not knowing that one of the men she had told had known and was friends with Jones and had known that he had also been on that ship and also who he was transporting.  
  
They had been lucky for a while, finding a ship so close to the planet they had escaped from and they had been lucky to have been allowed to board without hassle where they even received free lodging till they reached the next station. Neither the hunter friend of Jones nor anyone else on the ship having ever actually seen Riddick (though knowing of his reputation) enabling them to board and live on the ship unhassled. In time Riddicks wounds had healed and they had all gotten some much needed rest, thought sleep among the three weary survivors was very had to find.  
  
Riddick could see Jones' buddy bounty hunter was among the guards, could see the guards themselves had drawn their guns and knew that this was it. "Riddick" Jack exclaimed from her seat next to him "do something!" He felt her start to shake as once again, he remained still and did nothing 'funny' he thought, that he didn't seem to care. He had known it was all to easy to just walk on board and give the impression of a free man, had known that out here in the free world there were bound to be people who recognized him for who he was, it had just taken these people a little longer than most. He smiled as one of the guards, gun aimed at Riddicks chest, ordered him to stand up, and, laughing he remained where he was, knowing that he had already been caught but still not willing to just stand up and hold out his hands to be cuffed. So he remained, he and the guard staring at each other until the hunter moved from behind the guard and grabbed Jack , hauling her to her feet and throwing her out of the way, causing her to stumble and go crashing into the wall of the cabin. At this Riddick moved, though not in the direction the guard had hoped, instead lunging out and grabbing hold of the hunters throat, picking him up and throwing him against the opposite wall. "Don't ever touch her!" he growled, struggling as four guards grabbed his arms and cuffed him, three more keeping their guns trained on his heart as he was dragged from the room. 


	2. Chapter Two

Pitch Black 2 - Daylight  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
" Why didn't you fight?" Jack half yelled, half sobbed, clutching at the bars that separated her from the space where Riddick sat, head in hands. "Think about it Jack" He muttered " there's only so far a man can run on a ship in the middle of space" The guards had taken away his sunshields, so now he sat eyes closed, on the floor of the holding cell thankful in a way that he didn't have to look into Jacks disappointed gaze.  
  
He heard Imam hush Jack and murmur something to him about redemption and something along the lines of "respect and "turning himself in" then and "oomph" as Jack pushed past and ran out of the room. Imam sighed and headed after the girl, leaving Riddick alone in the silence.  
  
'She just didnt understand' he thought, leaning back so his back and head rested against the wall. Didn't understand how a man like him could be changed so much by a woman, how she could change him so much she even had him believing he wanted to rejoin the human race again, and then go and make him have to do it without her. 'How could she' he asked for the millionth time after getting off that planet. How could she decide that his life was more important than hers? That his life was worth more than if she had lived? She had decided though, and in doing so sacrificed her life for his.  
  
And now, given this second chance was he supposed to turn around and pretend he was a different person? Just supposed to pretend that the thought of those creatures killing her didnt make him angrier than he had ever felt. Made him angry enough to kill? No. And he did not deserve to go unpunished, at least behind bars he didn't have to constantly keep that anger in check, at least there he didn't have to think of the possibility of living a life alone. Without her there beside him..  
  
"Ok listen up" The guard barked, banging against the bars unnecessarily as Riddick was already awake and alert and watching him from the shadows, his gleaming eyes reduced to slits in the light. Swallowing, the guard eyed him, sneering at the obvious discomfort riddick was in in the glare of he lights  
  
" We have taken in and processed the story you and the others two survivors provided on crash landing on that planet back there and our superiors have made a decision" he paused, staring Riddick in the eye. " Coinciding with your travel back to the nearest prison station, we will be dispatching a team of scientists and mercs to scope out the planet. You know, to gather data and things so that in future events like the crash wont happen"  
  
Riddick watched as the guard continued to walk back and forth, waving his had at different intervals throughout the explanation.  
  
"Interesting" Riddick started deciding to go along with the guards half arsed conversation. "but what does that have to do with me?"  
  
The question sounded innocent enough even to Riddicks ears, but it was enough to send the guard spinning back to face Riddick, a sickly grin lighting up his beady eyes at the joy of hearing Riddick ask the exact question he had hoped he would  
  
"You'll be going with them of course" he said brightly, then he turned and exited the room. 


	3. Chapter Three

* Hey everyone!!! Ok firstly I am soooooo SORRY this took so long to write. I had the worst writers block ever! I cant tell you how many times I sat down to write this but the words just wouldn't come out! It was so frustrating! Secondly to all those who reviewed me and emailed me telling me to continue, thankyou, your words meant so much. :O)  
  
Anyways, I hope I haven't lost all my readers, but I seriously wouldn't blame you if you all ignored me for the rest of my life. I am such a horrible F.F. writer! :O( bad shas!  
  
But. if any of you are still reading. take a squiz at this and tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
Pitch Black 2 - Daylight.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Omph." Riddick gasped as the guard lowered the knee from its place buried in Riddicks lower ribs. "Mercs" he murmured, earning a swift blow to the back of the head from the guard on his left, as he and three other guards dragged Riddick from the cell he had been imprisoned in for the last couple of days. 'They always seemed to get real pushy when moving convicts' Riddick mused, ' always get real nervous'. He remembered back on his life in the slam, so many guards around, the prisoners would end up as black as night and as blue as the sea after a day of moving between cells. 'Bout the only good thing about solitary', Riddick figured, 'being left alone'..  
  
Preparations for the mission back to the planet Riddick and the others had crashed merely two weeks before were almost complete. The researches had begun analyzing any data they could get their hands on regarding the planet before take off and had grilled Jack, Imam and even Riddick relentlessly on their stay on the planet, the atmosphere, environment, and the wildlife, and had finally decided they had gathered enough data to proceed. The research team itself consisted mainly of students, who were employed by the government to search and rate a planet on its capability to sustain human life, the dangerous quality of the job description ensuring only the extreme adventurist or crazy desperate need apply. The four students having accepted this particular job were a mix between both and they, plus their two supervisors, Kathy Martin and Mark Caldon, both also fully equipped to fly the small cruiser they were traveling in, made up half the crew, the other half consisting of the five guards that had been employed to escort the team, and the hunter, who had volunteered to ride along and keep an extra eye on Riddick, who bound and gagged, filled out the passenger list on board the Nova Harva - destination 'nightmare central'..  
  
"And why exactly are you here?" Riddick asked the hunter, who now strode back and fourth infront of Riddicks temporary new home, the cyrogenic cabbin where he had been placed, heavily chained, in preparation for the flight. "The names Darcy" The hunter quipped in what Riddick picked as a sort of a English slang accent, as he turned to face Riddick with an almost comical grin that seemed out of place on the face that hid so much danger. "And I have to say, It will be an honour to walk you in through those jail gates and back down those green halls" He sneered " And put you back where you belong" He continued, his gaze turned dreamy at the image. "That is assuming you make it" Riddick rumbled, his shining gaze never leaving the hunters. " Ill make it alright" Darcy snapped, stepping closer, their eyes level. " Not scared of the dark?" Ridick asked, not fliching from the hard stare inches from his own. His eyes shining in the glow of the light as the hunter stepped back, turning to leave. "We'll see" Riddick said, watching the hunter walk away, " the dark can do terrible things to a man" he added softly, a knowing smile briefly sliding across his lips.  
  
Jack, from his hidden corner near Riddicks holding cell, winced at the chill of Riddicks words, staring down at her clasped hands she swallowed. Riddick was right, going back to that planet meant facing things that they had only just managed to escape from the first time, things that, had it not been for Riddick, she would never have gotten away from at all. And now, he was being forced to go back, all because she had mentioned to many details to a guard who just happened to know a little more that she had thought. Running a hand through her hair and taking a calming breath, Jack stood up, looking cautiously around the small ship. 'This time' she thought, her jaw set determinedly on the fear she felt creeping in, 'this time im going to protect you' she let out her breath slowly 'cause your gonna need someone on your side out there'  
  
She knew that soon preparations on the ship would finish, and the crew and passengers would all end up in their cabins, deep in the dreams of cryosleep, then she could find a more permanent place for the trip. Jack swallowed once more, the memories of those days only just over a week ago flashing through her mind as she sat, huddled in a compartment, with Riddicks cabin directly within her view. No one had ever helped her the way he and Fry had, she thought, remembering the blond haired woman who had taken control of the situation and drove them to reach the ship, to reach safety and Jack knew that the determination and kindness of them both were the only things that allowed her to be here today, and though she couldn't help Fry when she had been in danger, she was able to help out the man that was now contained in the cabin infront of her, chained and waiting to be taken to his death, the man who had saved her life. All she had to do was wait. 


	4. Chapter Four

To all affected by the Bali Tragedy - Words cannot express the sorrow we all feel at the loss of so many beautiful lives. All my love and support goes out to everyone that was injured or has lost a loved one in the attack. May the souls of the lost rest in peace and may the grieving find hope once more...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pitch Black 2 - Daylight  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
He was awake when the first bumps of the landing could be felt. Had been awake for most of the trip, the bit in his mouth a cold comfort to the fact that he was going back, back to the place that had killed so many, that had taken so much, that had killed her and that had changed his life. He could see the memories of those days play across the backs of his eyelids as if he was right back there, could smell her as he breathed in her ear, could taste the sand and feel the sun. He remembered the darkness, darkness that to him was more home than the daylight. He could see the creatures, hear their purring breaths and their piercing screams, could feel the rain as it poured down, dousing the flames of their lanterns, a chill running through them all as the light dimmed once again.  
  
Riddick clamped down hard on the bit in his mouth but his strength could not push away the memories, or worse still, the feelings that always came with them. He could still feel her breath as she screamed in his ear to get up. The pain that had coursed through his still stiff leg, and, worse than any other the feeling, her wet grasp slipping from his. Her gasp sending a block of ice down his spine, that gasp that ever since then he had never been able to forget, the noise often waking him in the night whispering her name..  
  
********************  
  
The rain outside had stopped she realized, her lack of any form of energy preventing her from opening her puffy red eyes. 'What was the point' she thought, it wasn't like she could see anything anyway. Fry didn't know how long she had remained there in the little enclosed compartment, listening to the creatures prowling outside, constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, waiting for the moment she wouldn't wake up at all. At first, after she had woken in the compartment the pain coursing through her was so fierce, she doubted she was going to live much longer, but after a while she had calmed herself, the pain had receded a little and she was able to think once more. Her shoulder was broken, she knew, probably from the fall when she had cut herself lose, and the tip of the aliens horn still remained where it had been stabbed into her back, her weakness and loss of blood preventing her from doing much about it.  
  
She reached out her hand to the corner of the compartment, touching a little puddle of water that had pooled there from a leak between the lid and the wall. Fry supposed it was a feeble effort, continuing to drink the water, prolonging her agony, but like an addict she couldn't force herself to stop, taking sips or just sucking the moisture from her fingertips whenever she had the energy to move. White hot pain flashed through her shoulder at the movement, her panting breaths turned to gasp as she brought her cupped hand back to her lips and took a sip, her hands falling limp back to the floor as the conscious world balked and swam in front of her eyes, finally melting away to the familiar black that unconsciousness always brought.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
"It was crazy, that's what it was" Captain Martin mumbled to herself answering her earlier thought after taking her first look out the window at the planet they had just landed on. For the last half hour of the trip she had been in cryosleep and her partner Mark and second in charge of the ship and crew had landed the cruiser without her. Moving closer to the window and cupping her hands over the glass, as if the reflection was preventing her form seeing anything, Martin gazed out at the world outside. The area they had landed in was an open space amid the already existing little city that the three survivors had said was here. So far everything they had described had been correct, from the descriptions of the camp down to the very accurate descriptions of the noise the creatures made which she herself could now hear coming from the blackness outside. Her mind not wanting to think about how they were going to go about their research on the planet especially with those things out there, her thoughts returned to the man now chained in the cryosleep compartment. 'What in hell were they going to do with him' she wondered for the 100th time since learning of the extra cargo they would be carrying. God knew it probably would have been safer waiting and then taking him on a direct flight to the goal, by the noise coming from outside the ship she had enough to watch out for without having to worry about him creeping up behind them in the dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry it was such a short chapter. More will be typed soon.pinkie promise. 


	5. Chapter Five

Ta Da!  
  
*covers head with hands, ducking stuff thrown by angry reviewers *  
  
Ok Ok I know, I even pinkie promised and everything.... an ur probably all really mad right now but... Im BACK! I got a new home, and best of all a nu puter! So u can all go ahead an yell at me all u want, I deserve it! But I'll add that im definitely finishing this fic so while your all busy throwing stuff at me please take a little time to read and review - they say it has a very soothing calming effect :O)  
  
Pitch Black - Daylight  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The rest of what they knew as the afternoon was spent unloading and preparing the ship. The minute they had landed the flood lights attached to the exterior of the ship had been switched on to create a safe area expanding a couple of feet in diameter around the Nova and they had worked from there, readying everything on the ship and sorting the light equipment, ready for their first steps onto the planet.  
  
Riddick had been taken out of his cryosleep chamber and placed in a small, secured cell in one of the few rooms on board, still chained and under constant guard. Throughout what they knew as the rest of the day Darcy would often stride past chatting to whichever guard was on duty.  
  
Riddick smiled, watching one of the guards roll his eyes to the other behind Darcys back as he walked away after what was his uptenth visit in the last half an hour.  
  
"Annoying little men bounty hunters are" He rumbled, chuckling at the shocked expression the guard gave him  
  
"Keep your mouth shut" the other guard barked, sending an icy stare in convicts direction where he sat relaxed against the cell wall. Flicking his eyes to the small window on the other of the room Riddicks grinning expression sobered, his vision catching the red glints of the animals moving just outside the lights of the ship, their calls echoing through the air.  
  
Both guards glanced warily about when another loud bump was heard, and several loud screams erupted outside the ship just above their heads. "I thought you said they didn't go near the light" the first guards murmured running his hands through his hair, his grip tightening on his gun.  
  
" They might have changed their minds" Riddick shrugged, his gaze drawn back to the kaos he could see through the window, packs of the things fighting for supremacy, to be the closest ones to the light, waiting for one of the humans venture to close to the edge. 'Here we go again' he sighed, his fingers quietly assessing his chains.  
  
***************************  
  
"Alright everyone, everything ready?" Martin raised her eyebrows in question to the group gathered infront of her, getting a few scattered nods as her tense reply. "Ok. I assume everyone has studied the information provided. When we go out there we will go in groups of three, you MUST stay close and you MUST stay in the light at all times. Is that clear?" She looked around, a torche brandished in her right hand emphasizing her point.  
  
"If there are any signs of trouble, and we mean even the slightest inkling, we regroup and assess the situation. Understood?" Mark, her second in command, and husband of five years added. He was also leading one of the teams, which after seeing the action outside, worried Martin to no end. She herfelf was staying behind, their arguing lasting long into this morning, both knowing that one had to stay behind incase the was an emergency and both not wanting the other to go without them. Stopping in front of the loading door Martin drew in a deep breath, the silent group infront of her a mixture of pale faces and dertermined expressions. She reached her hand out, flicked a switch upwards and stepped back joining the group gravely watching the door open and listened as the walkway hummed into place.  
  
A gust of cold air entered the ship and they could see scattered crates and compartment boxes haphazardly stacked around the area, Greenish slime coating everything. "They obviously have no qualms about killing their kind" someone remarked, noting the alien limbs and organs spread everywhere. Martin looked further, straining her eyes to see through the curtain of black that began where the glow of the light ended, occasionally seeing flashes of grey hides as the animals swooped just out of view. Stepping to the side she motioned to the first group to step forward.  
  
"Everyone, move out"  
  
Watching as Mark stepped out onto the walkway followed by one of the students and trailed closley by a guard, his gun drawn and at the ready. She was fairly happy with the system they had come up with, the two teams consisting of two researchers each and were to be protected by a guard. She was to stay at command post in the ship they had decided, intercepting and arranging the data the two teams collected and sent back to her. Three guards also remained on the ship, at least two always remaining posted outside Riddicks cell. Nodding as the second team moved out onto the walkway Martin quickly swept her eyes over each person, all had been supplied with torches, as well as lights that were permanently attached to the backpacks they carried. All were also supplied with earpiece comms, connecting them with each other and to central command on board the ship.  
  
*************************  
  
"Ouch" Jack winced, sucking the offending thumb while she maneuvered herself behind a stack of boxes just outside the view of the crew standing around the open walkway. Frowning she watched the first team walk down onto the surface of the planet, shaking her head as she saw one of the researchers grin excitedly back up at the others still on boards before turning and kicking an alien arm that lay at his feet. Jack heard him add an amused "bags not collecting the DNA sample" before she saw him turn and move off with his group into the little city.  
  
"Don't know how he can be so happy" she mumbled wincing as another bump echoed through the hull of the cruiser. She had woken up to the screams of the animals a few short hours ago, at first thinking that the sounds were just part of the cryosleep dreams that were still thick in her mind but upon hearing voices and movement outside her compartment Jack had woken up quickly, forcing herself to swallow the fear that threatened to engulf her and move to a safer location, figuring it was easier to remain hidden right now than come out only to be locked up for the duration of their stay, thus being no help to Riddick whatsoever. She sighed, watching the second group take their turn down the walkway, hearing Riddicks chuckle from a room somewhere behind her.  
****************************  
  
Martin had almost turned to return to the command post after watching both teams assemble on the planet when, while reaching out to close the slide door, she paused hearing a human scream, followed by a muffled "duck" from the teams below. Moving back she stepped out onto the walkway confused for a moment, time standing still and she listened, then she heard it, a whooshing sound, almost like a bat flapping its wings coming closer, and she was knocked flying backwards landing with an "Oomf" against the opposite wall of the ship. Woozily she opened her eyes and gasped as she found herself staring up at the winged creature that had landed where she had stood only seconds before, its suicidal screams as the light corroded its skin the last thing she heard before passing out... 


End file.
